Magnica
Brief History of Magnica Magnica is the Magic that people once had natural control of due to their bloodline, however due to the dulition of the bloodlines for Magnica Users, they require some usage of gadgets like the Spell Gauntlet. However if one connects to the power of Magnica, the following happens; * Split Personalities * Weakened Muscle Mass * Isolation Types of Magnica Stored into Gauntlets Pyromagnica The usage of Fire and Heat, with great skill this could destroy towns easily, Pyromagnica heavily assists with the Factory buisness, as people required the usage of steam to power their factories. Some examples of spells to use with this (though not limited to); * Fireball * Flame Beam * Electromagnica (Sub Magnica) Aeromagnica The usage of Air, if used in the right hands, one's lungs could be easily taken of air or glide in the air with this magnica of Air. Some examples are included are; * Vortex * Force Push * Gliding Hydromagnica The usage of Water, quite useful if you're fighting a Pyro user, and could lead into the sub catergory of Cryomagnica. Some spells that are good examples are; * Water Manipulation * Sealife Alliance * Gills * Cryomagnica (Sub Magnica) Blademagnica The usage of conjuring a bladed weapon, and only that, weither it be a sword or axe, you can use this with some of the following; * Blade Ambush * Conjuring Axe/Sword * Sword Geyser Terramagnica The usage of Earth and unrefined minerals, quite literally the most useful magnica there is, these guys work with Pyromagnica due to the recent need of minerals required in the Factory buisness. Some examples of Terramagnica are; * Enchanced Touch Sensing * Lavamagnica (Sub Magnica) * Rock Skin Divinmagnica/Sinmagnica Considered as the Religion Magnicas, Divinimagnica is the Magnica of Hope and Justice, while Sinmagnica is the Magnica of Malice and Criminal activity Some Examples for Divinimagnica are; * Purification * Restormagnica (Sub Magnica) * God's Hand Some examples for Sinmagnica are; * Devil's Hand * Devil's Wrath * Shadowmagnica '''(Sub Magnica) ''Mindmagnica'' The Magnica of the Mind, with some additions, you can strike fear into people's hearts as you wish, make them fall in love, or teleport yourself. Some examples for Mindmagnica are; * Teleportation * '''Agonmagnica (Sub Magnica) * Fear * Lust List of Magnicas (Non-Gauntlet) Corpismagnica This is the magnica that is the manipulation of the body, and is considered taboo with the other magnica, Necromagnica. If seen using this in a harmful way in public, you will be either lynched, burned to the stake, or tortured senselessly until you give up your magnica. Some examples of things to do with this are; * Flesh Manipulation * The Dark Arts (Sub Magnica, combined with Necromagnica) * Body Modifcations * Body Manipulation Necromagnica This Magnica is the manipulation with the undead, and shares the same punishment as you would get with Corporismagnica, meaning it's a taboo magnica as well, and under no circumstances, should this be used in public whatsoever, as you'll get the worse treatment possible. Some examples of Necromagnica are; * Thrall * The Dark Arts (Sub Magnica, combined with Corpismagnica) * Resurrection Chronosmagnica The manipulation of time, what all men and women strive for, which is forever lost in history and is kept with the Nephilim due to it's risk. Some examples of Chronosmagnica are; * Freezing Time * Reversing Time * Time Rifts Spatiomagnica The manipulation of existing matter, another what all men and women strive for, and is kept by the Nephilim out of all mortal's hands. Some examples of Spatiomagnica are; * Spawning * Removing * The Royal Arms (Sub Magnica, Blessed to Mortals) Trivia * Most of these Magnicas were based off of the basic Medieval roster for spells. * We decided to make Corpismagnica and Necromagnica taboo solely because it violates the body and is overall disgusting in human eyes. * We also decided that they would get harsh punishments so that they don't get away scot free. * Most Submagnicas are self explanatory, the only one that isn't is Agonmagnica which is to be able to trick one into actions that would probably be more suitable for Sinmagnica. * Any of the Magnicas that aren't on Non-Gauntlet require approval as they are held with the Nephilim.